The Heart's Cure
by ScyStorm
Summary: The scientists who lived the first test of Mew DNA - the creation of Mewtwo - fixed up their procedures. They instead use a donated adolescent Ponyta and inject her with Mew's DNA straight-forward, altering her permanent. After months of observation, she'


**THE HEART'S CURE (non-yiffy)**

Pokemon Fan Fic Lime  
By: Scy Storm

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** So this is a quick fiction, heh, I wish it couldn't have been, but it's for a close friend's birthday. A little love story between he and his IRL mate's Pokemon characters. I tried to make it nice and romantic, and I hope they both like it. n.n There's also a separate version with a yiff scene. ;) Happy 20th, Strifey.

* * *

The computer voice chimes into the area. "EXTRACTING SPECIMEN." 

A cling is heard as a machine arm's "fingers" grab onto a protrusion in a wall full of syringes, pulling one out. The arm is heard then moving with robotic sounds, the shining needle on the syringe pointing down, the syringe itself containing a strange purple liquid. Below, the victim the syringe is pointing at. A young Ponyta. Taken in by the scientists eager for an experiment from a ranch that wanted publicity. She can only look back slightly behind her at the robotic arm holding the syringe, pointing right at her. Her eyes showing a look of sadness and terror, watered down, the liquid soon going down her cheeks in the form of tears. She can't move, her legs fastened tight with metal braces to the "floor" below her, which includes another strap that goes over her back. Her face also has been muzzled, tightly closing her mouth to muffle out her whines. She has tried struggling out of the machine many times already, but she is not strong enough to clear its bindings. No more does she bother trying, as it just won't work. There's no way to escape the inevitable, she knows, thinking to herself with her eyes closed, the clenched eyelids squeezing more tears out to flow down. The scientists a ways away behind the glass converse with each other on the experiment. "Correct syringe?"

"Yes. This is Mew's DNA. It is highly volatile and adaptable to life forms."

"I remember."

"Indeed," the lead scientist chimes in with, "we must see what will happen to subject Andromeda upon injection. There are many theories, but this is all we can do to deem whichever true."

One scientist speaks up then. "But this had disastrous effects last time... You remember Mewtwo."

The leader nods. "Yes, I remember. But do note: We are no longer trying to clone, to create anew. We wish to know what happens to a Pokemon who accepts Mew's DNA as an injection."

"Ah... Of course. I myself see good things."

"As do I. Now, proceed." The head man states.

The others nod to him, the control man activating some computer controls. Soon, the electronic voice sounds out again. "APPLYING SPECIMEN."

The Ponyta gasps and shoots her eyes open, looking back at the syringe, and the robotic arm making its sounds. It's heading toward her. Though she had decided to give up, her fear kicks in, and she starts to struggle, trying to even bash her flame tail at the syringe to keep it away. It soon stops, and she feels her bindings tighten up, and more large robotic clamps come down from the ceiling to grab her body and stop it from moving. The three clamps get on her lower body, upper body, and her head. Whimpering and crying, she stops trying to force herself to move, and the syringe starts up again. She cannot do anything as it pierces into her neck, causing minor discomfort and making her clench her eyes. The robotic mechanism then pushes down, injecting the liquid into her veins. After it does, it pulls out, and a light medicinal pad is wiped at the injection point, before the arm leaves, and all the detaining equipment that just came down lets go of her. She just softly whimpers and stays still, letting more tears drop. But soon, she begins to feel strange. The specimen applied to her begins its quick work of going through her body, and it's enough to render her numb and disoriented. She passes out. A scientist up top gasps. "... Oh no!" He states.

Another grabs his shoulder. "Don't worry. It's just a rush. She's not dead."

"... Okay. Well... I suppose that's done, then."

The head scientist speaks up. "The injection, yes. But there's more we must do. We must monitor her progress carefully, and make all possible observations."

"Yes. Something is surely going to happen to this Ponyta."

The leader nods. "And hopefully nothing too bad. But that we must find out."

All the scientists nod to each other, a few leaving to take care of other duties, the lead scientist looking down at their experiment.

The experiment was a success. The team of scientists kept a constant watch and observation on the Ponyta for many months. Subject Andromeda exhibited no real personality changes throughout the ordeal. Though they had to keep her detained for the initial injection, they regained her "trust" by staying nice and friendly around her, keeping her groomed, and fed. She remained as gentle and quiet as when they got her from the ranch, just as they wanted the test subject to be. She didn't really trust the scientists through the ordeal, but she showed no resistance, as they were being caring.

Her real changes came mostly on the physical and mental sides. And boy were they drastic. Mew's DNA spliced through her and gave her new powers, Psychic ones. Heritable, not innate to her. She started showing psychic capabilities, but obviously was not very good at learning them. And the powers seemed to be volatile. In addition to her new Psychic abilities, her physical body changed dramatically. The color of her body hair turned into a deep gray, almost coal-like color, fitting for a Fire-type, the scientists seemed to note. This was made even more fitting by the color of her body flames, which became a bright blue in color and signified a large growth in heat. Her normal attacking fire, however, stayed the same.

In a room, the head scientist of the project seats at a desk, looking over some worksheet, smiling. One of the working scientists of the project comes in. "Sir."

He looks up. "... Yes?"

"Final preparations complete. Subject Andromeda is ready to be released into the wild."

"Good. Make it happen."

"Though, sir... Is this really wise? She is our test subject, and that ranch donated her..."

"Yes. Donated. They do not expect her back. And, after all these months of research and observation, there is no denying our complete success. I do not feel right keeping her locked up with us anymore. She deserves to join the ranks of wild Pokemon out there, where she can make a life, and try to learn her new abilities herself."

The worker blinks, and after a moment, nods. "I understand."

With that, Subject Andromeda was released into the wild. Albeit it was kind of strange. The scientists simply brought her to a secluded spot a bit known for some Ponyta activity, and let her go. She was confused, mostly because, the scientists who had kept her detained for so long, the ones that had detained her, were just letting her go. But they told her to go, to be free, and she could do little else but just run off into the wild.

Life was tough for the poor adolescent Ponyta. Most Pokemon became entirely fearful of her, mostly because of her appearance, afraid of the almost white-hot flames that take over her body. Even some other Ponyta that might have come across the areas did not want to speak to her. No one knew just how nice she could truly be, and that saddened her greatly. She had friends on the ranch, before she was ever changed. Even the Pokemon that did decide to get to know her, mostly other Ponytas, would be scared off by her displays of power. She could not grasp her new Psychic abilities, and they would often leave her glowing an eerie purple color. Or they would randomly fire off in the form of blasts when was started, or even so much as sneezed.

The poor girl faded into a depression, and saw no more reason to talk to anymore Pokemon anymore... But this changed one day...

A sunny afternoon in an obscure forest, the trees barely blocking out the sun overhead as a gentle breeze sways the leaves. Pokemon are abroad, mostly going about their business as usual, but one in particular always catches the eye of wandering Pokes. A wild Raichu, who bounds his way on all fours through the forest grass, crossing through the clear pathway once before getting back into the trees, heading toward his "den" of sorts. He gets glances because those who know of him know he's pure wild: Has never had a Trainer. In addition, he spouts a much-elongated tail than a normal Raichu. Amidst his run, he blinks, and has to slow to a stop, a bug getting on his earbase. He reaches a paw up and bats it away, scritching a bit, and getting annoying itch. With a little 'rrr,' he tilts his head and brings a hindpaw up to scratch a few times at the earbase, soon stopping, giving the ear a few flicks. He then smiles. "Raichu!" He proclaims happily.

He then decides to take a look around the wilderness, his long tail idly swishing behind and above him. It's a bit empty out, not too many Pokemon scurrying around in this area. Not too out of the ordinary. But... something else is. Just a ways away, through the cracks of a few trees grown in close proximity, the Raichu sees a deep purple glow. He headtilts and blinks, 'chu'ing curiously, and not sure what to make of this. Should he run? Is it just some light? While he's thinking of questions, it becomes clearer: It's... A Ponyta? A black-haired Ponyta with blue body flames, walking, looking at the ground forlornly, her body glowing with purple, and her eyes also taking on a bit of a purple color. The Raichu doesn't know what to make of this, but she seems so sad. He finds himself wanting to go to her. He begins to slowly approach this strange Ponyta, his eyes showing genuine curiosity, and maybe some concern. The Ponyta sees the Raichu coming toward her, and she knows she can't stay here. She might hurt him. She tries to turn tail and leave, but that's when her energy cuts off, and she finds herself too weak, slumping against a tree nearby. The Raichu meeps, and now scurries up close to her. "... Are... Are you okay?" He asks.

The Ponyta, who is panting a bit, can only look up weakly toward the Raichu, though she tries to walk some. The Raichu brings his long tail up and wraps it around her just behind her forelegs. "If you can walk, I'll help you..." He states.

She looks at him with slight surprise, and hesitates. The Raichu walks little forward and gives his tail a slight tug, telling her to walk with him. After a moment, she nods lightly, and begins to slowly walk along side the Raichu, his tail keeping her balanced in the hold. He looks genuinely concerned, and makes sure the Ponyta isn't going to fall over, letting her go nice and slow. It's not too long of a walk before they reach a small cave next to a pond, the Raichu leading her to the pond. "Here... This is some good water, drink from it."

The Ponyta only nods, and lays down to her belly, plopping her lips into the pond and drinking up. She was actually thirsty. The Raichu unwinds from her and pads somewhere nearby, but she wasn't paying attention where, wanting the drink rather bad. She drinks what she thinks is enough, bringing her head back up and licking her lips, soon to look over and see the Raichu with some berries, setting them down on the ground. "These should have healing properties..."

She looks to the berries, and then to him, once again looking perplexed at such kindness. But she's not about to let the berries sit uneaten, so she grabs one and begins to chew. The Raichu smiles at this, and then pads over to one of her sides, looking her over. She's a bit of a small one, not too much bigger than the Raichu himself. And there's of course her odd coloring. He begins to sift through her hair with his paws, looking around. She blinks and looks back at this, swallowing the berries she has. "... What are you doing..." She says, her voice not really weak, but soft and gentle.

He looks over to her as she says her first words, noting her voice, and subtlely finding it rather pleasant. "... I'm checking you over for injuries... But I don't see any, I didn't think those berries were that fast."

She almost chuckles at that, but shakes her head. "I'm not hurt."

He headtilts. "... But I saw you glowing minutes ago, and you almost fell over. Didn't you get attacked by something?"

She shakes her head again. "No... That... That was my power." She states, closing her eyes almost shamefully.

The Raichu eye-perks. "... Yours?" He blinks, and shakes himself out of the little space. "... Finish eating, for now."

She nods, and goes back to taking in the berries he got for her. They actually are working pretty well, healing a lot of her fatigue. The Raichu still decides to check her over for injuries anyway, but uses his paws to groom the hair back down. This she has to give a light smile for. He does feel how hot the flames are, however, and stays very cautious around them. But after enough berries, she concentrates, and lowers their heat to nothing but a small warmth. He feels this, and smiles gently, finishing up on her body as she gets done with the berries. She lets out a little sigh, feeling a lot more energetic now, going for more water from the pond. The Raichu can only look on, his mind raging with curiosity about this strange girl. Eventually she looks up for a second, and then looks over at the Raichu. "Is that your cave?" She asks.

The Raichu blinks, and looks to the cave nearby, before back to her with a nods. "Yes, I've put up residence there."

"Can we go inside it? I... don't really want to be seen out here anymore..."

The Raichu blinkblinks. Just more curiosity lifting about her in his head. But he nods. "Yes, that's fine... Come on."

He pads over toward the cave, the Ponyta getting up and trotting behind him. Inside is just one little turn into the end of it, which is sort of small, but well good enough for the two of them. The Raichu placed some things around like old tattered cloths he found, blankets and the sort. One large stick used like a torch in between two large rocks. The torch is out, though, and it's a bit dark, so he goes to use some sticks to light it. The Ponyta decides to save him the trouble, coming over and moving her tail over it, making it light aflame, the two of them giving light giggles. The Raichu plops down on a cloth. "So what's your name?"

The Ponyta blinks, and shrugs a shoulder a bit as she lightly sighs. "Well I don't remember it... They called me Andromeda, so... It kind of became my name."

"They?"

"The scientists..."

He ear-perks. "Scientists?"

"Yeah... It's kind of a long story..."

"Well I'm not going anywhere... And, can I call you Andry?"

She blinks, and gives a little giggle. "... I never thought of that name before. Sure."

"Hehe, okay. And my name is Strife."

"It's nice to meet you, Strife..."

"Likewise."

The next while was a tough conversation for Andromeda. She had never told her hard story to anyone before. But Strife was insistent, and so very comforting, with some pets with his tailbolt even. With time, Andry opened up. Told of her okay life on the ranch, despite being on the small side, before they donated her to science. Her hard process of feeling her body change, and her new powers come to her, which she can't even understand yet. Now she just wanders aimlessly...

"... Pokemon just ignore you?" Strife asks.

"Yes... They resent me, fear me, or just don't want to be around me..." Andry replies.

"That's horrible..."

"But it's understandable... Look at me, I'm hideous..."

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am! ... Horses are supposed to be beautiful, I look like a monster..."

Strife takes his tailbolt and pets her with it, her form laying on the ground in front of him. "I think you look just fine..."

She sniffles a bit. "It's not just this, it's my power... It just fires off randomly... I've even hurt others..."

"... It fires randomly?"

She nods. "I attained all this Psychic ability from those Mew cells, and I can't even control it..."

"Surely you'll learn..."

She puts her nose on the ground. "I can't..."

Strife scoots a little closer and paws at the top of her nose. "One day..."

Andry sniffles, tears starting to flow. "The scientists weren't exactly evil, but I didn't deserve all this..."

Strife meeps a bit, and then sighs, moving his paws to wipe off the tears. This sort of surprises Andry, who lifts her head to look at him. "I don't exactly have friends either, but that doesn't bother me... Pokemon who resent you for the wrong reasons shouldn't get to you..."

"But... I..."

"But nothing, Andry. It's a misfortune that you have to end up like this, but you're not doing anything wrong, and there's nothing wrong with you. If you were a failed experiment, you never would have been released into the wild."

"I... guess that's true..."

"You just have yet to learn what you can do. When you do, maybe you'll realize how good you really are."

"Maybe..."

"And as far as you go, I don't regret helping you and bringing you in here, talking with you. I've never had a chance to talk to someone this long, let alone someone as sweet as you."

She closes her eyes and smiles a bit. "I've always been told that I was sweet..."

He nods softly, rubbing over her nose again in a pet. "Because you are... And that's what other Pokemon will see in you if they're good enough to not judge you at a simple glance... Because I didn't."

She opens her eyes gently, looking at him. "No you didn't..."

He nods softly again. "And I'm glad I didn't... Because you're wonderful."

That's when she blushes, looking to the side a bit and closing her eyes again. "Come on..."

Strife giggles gently, and rubs his nose on her cheek. "I mean it... I've never spoken to someone like you..."

Andry smirks, and giggles a bit herself, turning her face back to look at his and bumping his nose. "What if I said you're more wonderful?"

Now it was Strife's turn to blush. "... What?"

"Look at you sitting here listening to me, being compassionate, and convincing me what is right... Strife... You're so sweet..."

Strife puts his paws on his blushing cheeks, his eyelids closing a bit over his blue eyes. "Stop..."

She giggles, and noses up to one of the paws, licking it softly. He rrphs, his tail swishes a bit, and he leans forward to lick her nose back. Her own tail wags, and she noses at the paws, wanting him to remove them. He eventually gives in, his paws dropping off his face as he wears a cheery smile. She pushes her nose forward a bit to rub the side of it with his. Strife lets out a murr and returns the little nuzzle, his eyes gently closing. Her own eyes close as they rub noses, though it's soon cheeks. Strife murrs gently at the warmth of the fire-type as he nuzzles her, soon licking his little mouse tongue at her cheek. She leans into it, giving a soft little whine of enjoyment, soon pulling back to lick at his nose. He eagerly licks at her nose in return. Their eyes never open during all this, the two just licking at each other, their minds slowly fading off into the moment. Before either of them know it, their licking at lips, and soon, the lips of the two meet. Their minds lost in the moment, the two only gently kiss each other, until after a few moments, they realize what they're doing and break away with loud gasps. The two blush profusely as they look at each other, Strife giving a quiet little squeak. Strife is the most beside himself. "I..." He stutters.

They can only stare each other in their surprised eyes, before stares soften up. Now the two realized they were liking it. Andry nears her nose again, lightly tapping it against Strife's as her eyes soften up and lid-down a bit. Strife gives a little chrrl, and leans in as well, tapping her snout in return. She smiles, and soon the two kiss again, light murrs escaping both throats. Strife closes his eyes and gently brings a paw up to rest on the side of her nose. Andry almost whimpers at this, pushing forward at him, absolutely loving the kiss, never having been kissed before. Strife has to murr at this, giving his own push into the kiss, his tail coming up from behind him and wrapping around the Ponyta's chest area in kind of a hug. Andry finally gives a gentle whimper, her head lightly swooning and tilting to the side a bit. Strife idly kneads with his paw on her cheek, licking at her lips some as the two share such passion. Andry isn't sure how long it lasts before Strife needs some air and has to slide off with a breath. Andry gasps, opening her eyes and shaking a bit, realizing she too was out of air as well. The two pant lightly, looking at each other with half-lidded eyes, and soon gently rubbing noses. "Andry..." Strife says after a moment.

"... Yes, Strife..." She answers.

"I think I love you..."

Andry makes a little horse whine, blushing harder and smiling. "I... I love you too..."

Strife, still blushing himself, murrs gently and rubs noses harder, before he kisses her again. Andry, wearing a bright smile, giggles just a bit and kisses back sweetly. The two leave all other thoughts from the world out as they kiss, light fading from the tunnel that turns into the cave, signifying a fading sunset outside. But the torch inside, lit aflame, almost seems to brighten its flame more when the light fades. And almost in an omen to the growing love nearby it...

* * *

THE END 

Pokemon and Cities/Locations all Copyright Nintendo & Game Freak Characters/Locations used without permission Strife & Andromeda copyright their players, used with permission

Scy


End file.
